Freddy's Funtime Circus
by MegaRock001
Summary: Why hello there! Welcome to Freddy's Funtime Circus! I'm your host, Freddy. I hope you have a funtime at our magical circus! Chow down on your pizza as my pals and I perform for you. There's just one thing I should tell you. We have been acting a bit strange during and after business hours. I wonder why. It's probably nothing, right?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm back with a new fanfic. You guys are wondering why I'm starting a new fanfic when have two others I need to finish. I have two reasons for this. The first reason is that I had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to get it out. The second reason is that a good friend on Deviantart encouraged me to write it. So here we are on the first chapter. Before we get started, let me talk a bit more about this fanfic. This story takes place before, during, and slightly after Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It mainly revolves around Funtime Freddy, Circus Baby, and Bon-Bon as they struggle between their roles as children entertainers and murderers. Also, there will a tiny bit of shipping in later chapters, but the story's main focus is on friendship and tragedy between the animatronics. Now with that out of the way, please stay in your seats and enjoy the show!_

 _FNAF is copyrighted by Scott Cawthon_

 **Freddy's Funtime Circus**

 **Chapter 1 - Fazbear's Legacy**

Darkness completely engulfed my vision. My body stood still like a statue. I felt something in my left hand. Electrical pulses ran in my circuits and wires at a sluggishly slow pace. The joints and gears were frozen in position. Where was I, and why am I here? What am I? Who am I? All of these questions filled my head as something touched my stomach. I felt myself getting lighter in that area. The thing touched a part of me, and the weight of my stomach returned to me. The electrical pulses dashed at lightening speeds. The joints and gears in my body turned. My fingers and ears moved. My face shifted around a bit. My eyes opened up and blue lights flickered on. At least I think they're blue. Light, color, and various objects covered my vision. My eyes stared at a small room with white walls and purple trims. Endoskeletons and suits resembling bears were scattered across the room. I took a quick at my left hand and noticed a purple microphone in my white hand. I looked back up and noticed tall man wearing purple right in front of me. In one hand, he held a purple woodbox with silver tools inside. In the other hand, he held a white cloth. He wiped his face with it and stared up at me with grey eyes.

"Welcome into the world, Freddy!" He said in a energetic voice.

Freddy? Was that my name? If he called me that, I guess it is. He had a smile on his face as he kept looking at me. He placed the cloth away and touched my purple shoulders. My face had a big smile on. Actually, I think the smile was a permanent part of my face.

"How do you feel, Freddy?" the man asked.

"I feel confused. I know we are in a place called a lab, but why am I here? Who are you, and what exactly am I? I asked back. My voice was loud and cheerful.

The man released his hands my shoulders and let out a chuckle. My face shifted again and one of my eyebrows moved. He turned around and looked at me.

"I am your creator, William Afton. I'll tell you all the answers you want if you follow me," he commanded.

Not knowing what else to do, I followed his order. I glanced that those empty, lifeless bear heads before we walked out of the room. We were in something called a hallway. Our footsteps echoed in the soundless hall. The clanking of my feet were especially loud. We stopped when we stood in front of a large door. He unlocked it and opened it. We walked inside the room. It was larger than the one we were previous in. One the walls were posters of robotic animals. One of them depicted a golden bear and a golden rabbit. They both wore purple bow ties, but the bear had black buttons on its chest while the rabbit had purple buttons on its chest. The bear held a black and purple microphone in one hand while the rabbit held a purple and white bass guitar. In the bear's other hand was a purple top hat. The teal eyes of the bear and the green eyes of the rabbit left a good impression on me.

"Who are they?" I asked as I pointed to them.

"The golden bear you see is named Fredbear. He's one of your predecessors, the oldest one in fact. Next to him is Spring Bonnie. He's Fredbear's co-star and right-hand man. Those two are the first animatronics we came with," William replied.

I was in awe as he kept talking about them. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie sounded so cool! Yet something confused me about his last sentence.

"We?"

"My friend and I helped a company out by creating them."

"Oh! What's the thing underneath them?" I pointed to the words saying "Fredbear's Family Diner".

"That's the name of the restaurant they were a part of."

"OH!" I realized with childish enthusiasm.

I kept staring at the poster of the two. Their suits were shiny and made of fabric. Their eyes were very lively. They seemed to be singing and rocking out to a song. Looking at the picture made me filled with joy and excitement. I wanted to be just like them, especially Fredbear!

"On your other side, there should be a poster of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," William stated.

I turned my head around, only to see another poster. This one was different from the last poster. A brown and tan bear was on the left side. He wore a black top hat and a black bow tie. Black buttons were on his tan chest. He held a black microphone in his right hand. Next to Freddy Fazbear was an indigo rabbit. He wore a red bow tie and black buttons on his chest like Freddy Fazbear. He held a red and white bass guitar in his hands. Freddy Fazbear's blue eyes and Bonnie's magenta eyes stared at my own. After some time passed, I realized something.

"Why do the brown bear and I share the same name?"

"You see, you're this bear's successor at a different location. If I wanted to be more technical, your name would be Funtime Freddy."

"Funtime Freddy?"

"Correct. You're the "Funtime" model of Freddy Fazbear for the new restaurant called Freddy's Funtime Circus."

"I get it now!" I cheered.

"Good boy, Freddy. I can already see you bringing smiles to children and adults alike." His words created a warm, fuzzy inside of me.

I noticed that there was a plush versions of the animatronics I saw and a mirror in front of me. I looked my reflection, finally getting a good look at my own design. My body was white with purple accents all over. My chest had a speaker on it while my stomach had black buttons on it. Like Freddy Fazbear, I wore a black bow tie and a black top hat. The only difference between our accessories was that my hat had a purple stripe across it. There were black lines in my face and made a cleft chin. My face shifted and opened up, revealing my endoskeleton. I wanted to scream at my own appearance, but something in my head told me not to. They quickly closed, returning my face to normal.

Before I could ask about it, William said, "You're not the only animatronic I created for this new pizzeria. Let me show you your new pal."

We walked out of the room. Our footstep echoed in the hallway again. We passes the room I first woke up in. We passed a few other rooms too, but I had no idea of their purpose, not that I cared at all. We stopped in front of a blue door. William swung it open, revealing a room similar to mine. The walls were paint a bright blue. The endoskeletons and suits were more organized and smaller. There was table at the far end of the middle. A small, blue rabbit sat on the table. It wore a red bow tie and a singular black button on its chest. He held drum sticks in its paws. We walked closer to the rabbit and stopped when we were close to it. William pressed the black button. After he press it, the rabbit's opened its eyes as magenta lights turned on. It waved at me. I bent down to get a closer look at it.

"Hi there! I'm the Funtime Freddy, but you can just call me Freddy!" I almost screamed. I ended my sentence with laughing.

"I'm Funtime Bonnie, but you can call me Bon-Bon," it greeted in a child's voice.

"Just as he said, this animatronic here is named Funtime Bonnie, or Bon-Bon for short. He'll be your partner for now on. Now it's time for your bedtime, Freddy. Let's go back to your room," William stated.

"Okay," I said in disappointment.

I felt like I missing out on a lot, but I followed his command. We left the room, not before I glanced at Bon-Bon. He closed the door, and we walked off. Even though I only been in this hall for a day, I felt like I've been here forever. I became lost in my thoughts as I followed William. The thoughts drowned out the sounds and turned off my focus. I didn't realize I headed towards the door of my room until I slammed into it. I pushed myself away and rubbed my head. It didn't hurt, but my human-like instinct got the best of me. I opened the door and sat down on the floor.

William said, "Goodnight, Freddy. You have a very big day tomorrow," before turning off the lights.

A few hours passed. My eyes were still wide open. I glanced at the walls. The bear heads on the selves glared at me with cold, empty sockets. I looked at the purple floor. My fingers fiddled with the microphone in my left hand. My right hand touched the invisible air. The rest of my body remained lifeless. The only sound in the room was my static breathing. Suddenly, the door creaked open. I saw a small shadow. It peeked out its head to see me. I realized who it was.

"Bon-Bon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare about a big, scary monster trying eat me. I was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight," Bon-Bon said.

I thought about it for a moment and answered, "Sure you can! I'll make sure no big, bad, nasty monster tries to eat you. I just hope William doesn't get mad."

Bon-Bon's fluffy tail wagged as his face glowed. He ran up to me with quiet footsteps. He climbed onto my shoulder and snuggled close to me. He quickly fell asleep with very quiet snores. He petted his head. I wonder if I was going to have more friends like him. I guess it doesn't matter now. The big day was tomorrow, and I needed my rest. I soon shut myself down for the night, waiting for the morning to come.

 _Author's Notes: That was the first chapter for this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it a lot, and I hope my friend who encouraged me to write it likes it. It's been a while since I wrote a story in a first person point of view. I hope I'm not too rusty. Though my main focuses are on Synthetic Hearts and RockRemix, I'll try to upload new chapters when I get the chance. I will admit that it was rather hard for me to write such a short chapter, but I think it will make it easier for people to read it. The last thing I want to say is that some of designs are different. The main reason for this is because I wanted the Funtime/Circus model animatronics to look like they came from the Fredbear/Pre-Withered animatronic era. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and plan to stick around for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Welcome back! This is the second chapter of this fanfic! The chapter will be longer this time, so get comfortable in your chair. A few characters will be introduced in this chapter, one of them being very important. That's all I have to say for now. Don't be shy to give me some feedback, whether it's good or bad. I hope you guys have a fun time reading!_

 _FNAF is copyrighted by Scott Cawthon_

 **Freddy's Funtime Circus**

 **Chapter 2 - The New Member**

My joints and gears turned rapidly as my electrical pulses rushed in my circuits. My face plates shifted around. My fingers and ears moved. The weight of Bon-Bon still rested on my shoulder. I jolted myself up and opened my eyes. Bon-Bon quickly woke up after me. The room was still dark, but small amount of light found its way into my room. I went towards the door and opened it. A bright light almost blinded Bon-Bon and I. He jumped after my shoulder and walked by my side. His footsteps were quiet compare to mine. Noticing that we woke up earlier than we expected, we paced through the halls. Nothing interested us until we heard a unknown voice from a mile away.

"Mr. Afton, your "Funtime" model of Freddy is very impressive. I would even say that it's ahead of its time. There is just some 'interesting' design choices I want you to shed some light on," a strange man said.

We both stopped and headed in the direction of the voice. We got close to the room rather quickly. Since we didn't want to be caught by William, Bon-Bon and I stood next to door and place our ears against it. We really didn't need to, but we just did it. We listened to them carefully.

"Funtime Freddy can sing and dance fluidity like a human. He has the ability to sooth hasty children and take song request. He can even mimic voices and create illusions," William stated.

It was true. I could do all of those things. I was programmed to know them after all. I will admit, I liked when they talked about me in a positive manner. I made my servos and circuits warm up. Maybe that was just me. We kept listening.

"That's right, you told the staff and I that before. While those skills are fascinating, those aren't the design choices we're talking about, Mr. Afton," the other man countered.

Now this interested us, especially me. What other design choices did I have? Maybe I air hosed in my body or maybe I could make ice cream! No, neither of those sound right. I continued to listen to them.

"You see-" William stopped talking when a beeping noise came out of nowhere.

I looked around to see where the source could possibly be. It appeared to be close to me. Very close. I didn't anything however. I looked around again, but I still didn't see anything. Bon-Bon around too and pointed at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. He just kept pointing at me. I decided to look at the spot. It turned out that my stomach was the source. My stomach popped open. I tried to make the sound stop, but nothing worked. In fact, the beeping got louder. Before I could bail, William opened the door and glared at me.

"Is something wrong?" The other man asked.

"Nothing, just give me a moment," he replied as he turned his head around to see the other man.

He closed the door. He turned his head around to meet my eyes. He snarled at me as his burning eyes locked on me. This new side to him was a drastic contrast to the man I saw yesterday. It honestly scared me, but I wouldn't let it show. Bon-Bon grabbed my leg and hid behind it, shaking. I patted his back and held him close to leg. He looked up and smiled at me. There was no need for me to smile as that was default expression. William's snarl got my attention. I looked back down at him.

"What are you doing here? What did you hear?" He barked.

"I was just walking around with Bon-Bon to pass the time! We happened to hear you talking with a man! We just heard you talking about my abilities, that's all! Please, I'm sorry. We didn't me to eavesdrop on you!" I cried. If I was able to produce tears, I would be sobbing.

William's harsh frown turned into a gentle smile. His fiery eyes became soft and warm. He let out a friendly laugh. The good old William I knew was back! Bon-Bon let go of my leg. I picked up the small rabbit and placed him on my shoulder. He sat down on it.

"After I finish talking with the man, we'll take you and Bon-Bon to your pizzeria."

William's statement nearly made me jump up and down out of joy. Finally I would be going to my pizzeria! I could finally show off my skills to the people! I would bring smiles to children and adults a like, just like William said. The spotlight would be on me! After hearing that, I walked away to my room, ready to go and perform for the crowd.

After a couple hours of being in the back of truck to my pizzeria, Bon-Bon and I stood behind the purple curtains with white stars on them, hidden from the audience. Workers prepared Bon-Bon's drum set and made sure my microphone worked. They check our power modules to see if they were fully charged. While they were doing this, my blue eyes looked down at Bon-Bon to see if he was alright. He looked back at me with his magenta eyes and nodded, a sign that told me that he was okay. After they check our power modules, some of them placed a purple cape with white stars and a white fur collar around my shoulders. They put a few playing card and a feather in my hat's stripe. I looked back at Bon-Bon. Some of the helped him put on a red vest with thin, white stripes. The workers were done with both of us and left us alone. Bon-Bon sat on the seat of the drum seat. He pulled the lever so he can reach his equipment. I got my microphone ready. Soon, the curtain opened up to show us to the crowd. The light shined on us. People sat around tables, eating pizza and sweets. I even saw some people with popcorn.

"Why hello everyone! Welcome to Freddy's Funtime Circus! I'm Freddy, are you ready?"

The whole audience cheered.

"Now hold onto your seats, for things are about to get crazy!"

Bon-Bon and I started the show with some tricks. I pulled three cards from my hat. I fiddled with them for a few seconds. The first card became a dove. The second card turned into a red rose. The last card birdied into confetti. I performed some more tricks like making Bon-Bon disappear and reappear in my hat. After that, we sang some songs and wished the birthday kids a happy birthday. As I sang the songs, I counted the number of children in my head. I'm not sure why, but it didn't matter to me. Once when we were done with our songs, we would have a break and come off stage to greet everyone. The little ones were especially excited to see me, just like how excited I was to meet them. I talked with them and told them stories. We shared laughs and smiles together. I soon went to the older guest, who request songs for me to sing. I would mimic the voices of the various music artist. I could tell that they were very impressed. Soon, a warning bell ran, signaling for Bon-Bon and I to return to the stage. We did just that. We once again performed some magic tricks and sang song. Our whole day went like that, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I was the star of this circus. I brought smile and happy memories to children and adults.

The next few months were the same. I always had the same feelings as my first day on stage. Our tricks and songs changed each day. We told new stories and different things when introducing ourselves. We became a household name as merchandise of us was being sold. The most common ones I saw were toys and shirts. Everyone would come to our shows. One day, however, the audience shrunk. I didn't know why, but I didn't mind at first. Soon the crowd grew smaller and smaller. Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? I was sitting my room since William want to do some maintenance work on my. I waited patiently for him, but he wouldn't come. I looked at Bon-Bon.

"Hey Bon-Bon, I'm going to find William! Stay here just in case he comes!" I commanded.

"Okay, Freddy. You can count on me."

I got up and left the room. I walked through the hallway and looked into each room to find him. So far, I found nothing. What could he possibly be doing? A yell came from my left up head. I ran in that direction and saw a room. I peeked my head through. It was William! He sat in front of a desk. One hand pulled his hair while the other hand held a pencil. I walked up behind him and looked down at the desk. The first thing I saw was a poster. It depicted a yellow bird with a orange beak and talons. It wore a white bib with "Let's Eat!" on it. It had purple eyes. In one hand, it held a plate with a pink cupcake in it. It too had eyes, but they were blue.

The poster read, "Come meet Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny's new friend, Chica the Chicken! Only at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

The other thing I saw was a sketch of s strange looking creature. It seemed to be Funtime of Chica, but I didn't really look like a bird at all.

"Why are birds so hard for me to draw?" William muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

William screamed and nearly fell out of his chair. He balanced himself and turn his head around. He glared at him with burning eyes like the time I eavesdropped in him.

"Freddy, what are you doing?" He snarled.

"I was looking for you. Can you do maintenance on me now?"

"I can't at this moment, Freddy!" He snapped.

I backed away. His anger vanished and was replaced by something else. I couldn't tell what it was for sure, but I think I know what he's feeling.

"Sorry, Freddy. It's just that it's so frustrating. Ever since Chica was added to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I have been losing customers. I'm designing a new animatronic for Freddy's Funtime Circus, but I'm having a hard time coming up with a good design."

So that's why the audience of my pizzeria shrunk over time! It was because a new animatronic was created. Everyone wanted to see it. I glanced around and noticed a trash bin filled with crumpled papers. I turned my head back to the sketch.

"I'm guessing that you were trying to make a "Funtime" model of Chica. It looks more like a clown!" I said honestly.

"A clown . . . A clown! Freddy, you're a genius! Clown animatronic is what the pizzeria needs!" He cheered.

He crumpled up his sketch and grabbed a new piece of paper. He was about to start his new sketch, but he looked at he. He got up and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's fix you up a bit first," he said

I nodded in agreement. We walked to my room. He opened the door, and I went inside. I sat down, allowing him to open up my faceplates and my stomach. He fix any kinks in my systems and charged my power module. After I was done, he fixed up Bon-Bon. We were both done after a hour. Bon-Bon climbed onto my shoulder and slept soundly. I saw William crack a smile before he left. I fell asleep as soon as he closed the door shut.

It was a half a month later since that day. The audience of my show hasn't shrunk any further, but it hasn't grown any bigger. Bon-Bon and I would perform for them, and greet the people once we had our breaks. While the atmosphere made me feel warm inside, I was worried for William deep down. I hardly ever saw my creator anymore. He was always busy creating the new animatronic. I just hope he hasn't overworked himself. Now that I really think about it, was he like this when he was making me? It quickly turned into night and I was being delivered back to William's company. I'm not sure why I was going back tonight. Neither did I need any repairs nor was I getting any upgrades. I tapped my foot in impatience. The truck stopped, meaning that we were back at William's company. A person lifted the door up. I expected some worker, but that man turned out to be William himself.

"I'm done with the new animatronic! I want you two to meet your new partner. Follow me," he commanded.

We followed him. He walked passed our rooms and William's office. We entered a red and white. Paint and tools surrounded us. I saw empty suits stacked away neatly. I saw an animatronic slumped on the floor, right in front of me. It appeared to be a female humanoid. Her metal skin was white with grey patches. Her robotic hair was red and looked like it was tied in pigtails. Unlike me, her chest segment was painted a different color from her stomach segment. In her case, her chest was red with black buttons on it while her stomach was white with some strange orange piece. Her chest also had what appeared to be a white collar and a orange bow tie bigger than my black one. The lower half of her body looked like a red and orange skirt. Her red and white shoes were something a jester would wear, even having a little gold bell on the tips. In one hand, she held a red and white bass guitar. In her other hand, she held a orange pick that looked similar to the piece on her stomach. Her eyes were covered by black eyelids. William walked to her side and activated her. Her body jolted up, causing her to stand up. Her fingers moved and her face plates shifted around. She opened up her eyes and blue lights turned on. She looked up at me. My seven feet-four inches towered over her six feet-three inches. Bon-Bon hid behind my leg."

"Why hello there! I'm Funtime Freddy, but you can just call me Freddy!" I shouted happily and waved.

She didn't talk. Her eyes changed from neutral to something else. It wasn't happiness or angry. It reminded me of the time Bon-Bon had a nightmare. She stepped back a little. I figured out how she felt. Was I scary or was something else playing a factor? No one ever saw me as a monster. Then again, I usually pay more attention to the people smiling and having a fun time. I decided to go for a different approach. I made Bon-Bon let go of my leg, and I placed him on my shoulders.

"This blue rabbit here is Bon-Bon! Bon-Bon, say hi to our new friend!" I commanded.

Nothing came out of his mouth. He didn't even wave at her. His body was shaking, and his eyes were wide. His ears flopped down. I knew he was terrified of our new band member. I took him off my shoulder and held him in my arms. I patted his head and rocked him.

After he calmed down, I commanded, "Bon-Bon, say hi to our new friend!"

He waved at her and said, "Hi! I'm Bon-Bon, just like Freddy said."

I set Bon-Bon down and decided to put my right hand out. I heard and saw people shake hands when they met. Maybe doing the same thing would make our new pal feel more comfortable around us. After staring at my hand for a while, she placed her equipment away and shook my hand somewhat hesitantly.

"My name is Baby, Circus Baby," she finally said.

What a strange name, but it clicked with me! Her voice, although monotonous, was soothing, gentle, and quiet. I'm not sure if it would be to calm children down like my soothing mechanic however. Still, it was a pleasant sound and a sharp contrast to my high-pitched, wacky, and loud voice. William wrapped his arms around shoulders. He smiled at and whispered that it was time to for us to go to bed. She was the first to pull her hand away. I gave Baby one last glance before Bon-Bon and I left the room and headed to our room. After I shut our room's door, we sat on the floor and went offline side by side.

 _Author's Notes: So that was chapter 2! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it because I had a lot of fun writing it. I wanted to show off Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's perform to see what their act was like. We'll see more of it in the future. Before you guys complain that I changed the character designs and heights, I want to remind you that this is an AU. I wanted to change a few things and also make the three have a Fredbear/pre-withered era appearance. Aside from that, I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Here's the third chapter to this fanfic. This is where we really see the characters interact with the environment and each other. I don't have too much to say except to enjoy reading this new chapter, leave some feedback, and feel free to ask me any questions!_

 _FNAF is copyrighted by Scott Cawthon_

 **Freddy's Funtime Circus**

 **Chapter 3 - Do You Even?**

It was the day after Bon-Bon and I met our newest member, Circus Baby. The three of us sat in the back of the truck. Bon-Bon and I sat close together and chatted. As Bon-Bon yapped away, I glanced at Baby. She sat away from us, alone. She stared at her guitar's strings. She played a song, but it was very faint. Even Bon-Bon couldn't hear it over the sound of his own voice. I continued to stare at the quiet, lonely animatronic. Was something wrong with her? Was something the matter with me? Before I could ask, I felt the truck come to a complete stop. Bon-Bon stopped talking, and Baby stopped playing. The only sound we could hear was our breathing, if you can call it that. The door opened, revealing us to some of the workers. We got up and walked out. They inspected us. We all did perfectly fine when they touched or face plates and such. They gave us sign that we were clear. We nodded and walked off to the main stage. Our loud clanks echoed in the empty rooms as we walked. We got on the main stage and leaped onto the platform. More workers doubled check us before they left and pulled the curtain to hide us from an empty room. They soon left us alone. Bon-Bon jumped and down out of excitement. I looked back at Baby, who played a little tune. Now that I think about it, she hasn't talked to any of us today. Maybe I should just let her adjust to her new environment before starting a conversation with her. I looked back at Bon-Bon.

"I can't wait for the show today! I bet it's going to be really special!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

I bent down and patted Bon-Bon's head. He giggled and wagged his little, fuzzy tail. I would smile if I wasn't already. I picked up the rabbit and let him sit on my arm.

"With our newest member, I believe this show will be one of our best!" I claimed.

For some strange reason, I felt like eyes were watching me as the music stopped. I turned my head around and saw what caused me to get that feeling. Baby stared at us two, but she quickly looked back at her guitar and continued to play the tune. I wonder why she did that. I looked back at Bon-Bon, who didn't notice anything. We chatted some more to pass the time. We all waited for the restaurant to open for the public.

Some hours passed. The place was now open for the day. I could hear people rushing in to our room, the main stage. Some workers decided to check our inner systems again. Once they were done with that, we were ready to go. The curtain opened up, showing a dark room. One of the spotlights shined down on me.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! It's me, Freddy! I hope you're ready for today's show because this is a special one!"

A spotlight shined down on Bon-Bon, who sat on the seat of his drum set. He played a short song. He stood up and bowed once he was done.

"I'm Bon-Bon! Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd roared with enthusiasm. Bon-Bon waved at them and got ready to play another song. He waited for me to introduce our new crew member.

"Before we get started, we have a new addition to our band. She's always ready to perform! Here she is!"

A spotlight shined down on Baby. She played a song on her guitar. Certainly the crowd loved her as their eyes grew with awe. When she hit the last note, the crowd cheered.

"My name is Circus Baby! Freddy, let's give the audience a fun time!" She exclaimed.

"Let's start this show! You guys ready?" I asked.

"I'm always ready to rock!" Bon-Bon claimed.

"Let's get this party started!" Baby declared.

"Alrighty then! One, two, three!" I shouted.

We started out show with a simple song. Though it was a song Bon-Bon and I heard before, it sounded so different and better. The audience didn't seem to notice me turning my head to take a quick at Baby. Her music added something fresh and new to our songs. I turned to Bon-Bon, who was into his performance and giving it his all. I turned back to the audience, who were loving every moment. It warmed up my servos from just seeing their smiles.

After we played a few more song and did some tricks, we got a break and interacted with the audience. I was in the game room right now. Arcade machines and carnival games lined up against the wall. There was a merry go round in the center of the room. A prize corner was at the far left corner. A machine that gave kids tokens for the arcade machines was at the far right corner. All the kids seemed to have a great time, but I noticed two boys wrestling. Was the bigger one beating up the smaller kid? Why were they smiling? I rushed over there. They stopped when they saw me. The smiles on their faces disappeared. Their eyebrows were slanted upwards and their eyes were wide open. I looked down at them.

"What do you two think you're doing? Fighting isn't allowed!" I shouted.

"We were just rough housing!" the smaller boy claimed.

"Yeah! We were just playing!" The taller boy declared.

"Oh! Okay! I think it would be better if you two rough housed in the main stage area. It's a bit cramped here. I don't want anyone to get hurt," I suggested.

The two regained smiles as their faces lit up. They got up and left for the main stage. I decided to follow them. It was getting close for my next performance anyway. When I got to the main stage area, I noticed Bon-Bon playing tag with the little kids. Baby was sitting at the edge of the stage and looking down at her guitar, playing songs for a few people. The two boys started to rough house again. Bon-Bon payed no attention to those boy. Baby stopped playing music and lifted her head up. She swung her equipment to her back. She got up and walked over towards the boys. They looked up at her and got up.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" She asked.

"We're rough housing. Why did you ask?" One of the boys asked.

She walked up to a something on a wall. Once I saw the format and numbers, I knew it was the list of rules. She tapped one of the numbers. She glared at the boys. They stared at her and gulped.

"Rule 7: No Horse Playing. Since rough housing and horse playing are the same things, you broke one of the rules. If I catch you two doing that again, I will have to talk to your parents or the management next time. Will you two promise to never do that again?"

"We promise to never do that again!" They gulped and ran off.

I just stared at the clown animatronics. As soon as the kids left the room, she turned around to meet my eyes and glared at me. She looked back at the stage and got on. She pulled her equipment towards her front and got into position. The warning bell played, signaling Bon-Bon and I to get on stage with Baby. We all soon got ready and continued our performance for the day.

It was midnight now. We stood on the stage like stones. My microphone was close to my face as if I was singing a song. I lowered it, and face plates shifted around. I looked around the room and at my band. Bon-Bon sketched and set his drum sticks down. He leaped off and walked towards my side. On the other hand, Baby's fingers moved, touching her instrument. She looked at me and set her guitar down. She placed the pick on it and walked towards me. I looked down on her to meet her eyes.

"Why did you let that happen?" She asked.

"You mean with the boys, right?" I asked.

"Yes! Why did you not stop them?" She asked again.

"They were just playing, Baby. I'm just letting them have some fun," I stated.

"They were just playing? Freddy, they broke a rule!" She yelled, her voice getting harsher.

"C'mon! They didn't ruin any of the equipment or anything!"

"Do you even realize that those boys could of have seriously hurt themselves if I didn't stop them?"

"I was watching them! Besides, no one has been hurt in this restaurant before!"

"Watching them is simply not enough and no one else getting hurt doesn't mean you should be so careless!"

"Don't be such a party pooper!"

"P. . . Party pooper! I'm not a party pooper!"

Our argument go very heated. As it went on, I heard something. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded familiar. It didn't matter to me at the moment as Baby and I yelled at each other. Finally, I had enough with it.

"I'm sick of your nagging! I declared.

"And I'm tried dealing with you!" she shouted back.

I'm going! Bon-Bon, let's go!" I called out, but there was no response from him.

"Bon-Bon?" I called out again, but there was just silence.

I frantically turned my head around, scanning the room for Bon-Bon. I didn't see him anywhere. My face plates shifted around at a faster pace. I calmed myself down quickly.

"Where's my guitar and pick?" Baby panicked.

Like me, her face plates shifted around rapidly. She was able to quickly regain her composure. We faced each other. I locked my eyes in her as she locked her eyes on me.

"Is this some kind of trick you're pulling off?" She asked.

"Not at all! I was too busy arguing with you. Besides, Bon-Bon also disappeared," I stated.

"What are we suppose to do now? We need Bon-Bon and my guitar for the show tomorrow."

"Let's go find them!" I announced.

"But we can't leave the stage," she pointed out.

"I doubt that anyone cares if we leave. It's not like we're force to stay on it. Let's get going!" I countered and leaped off the stage.

"If you insist," she gave up and got of the stage.

She fixed her big, orange bow tie before coming close to me. Once she was by my side, we move out. We first looked in the party rooms, but Bon-Bon and the guitar were not in any of them. The next place we went to was the game corner. Sadly, there was not trance of the two. We entered the breaker room, but we saw nothing. We move to the parts and service room, yet there was no sign of them. We made our way through the halls, but only the eyes of the posters stared at us. Finally, we looked through the right window of the office, the place where William worked. Nobody was ever inside during the night however. I heard from William that he may put the night guard inside here instead of them having to watch for anyone outside. Both of us noticed Bon-Bon rocking out on Baby's guitar as the pick hit the strings. We went inside the office. Bon-Bon stopped and looked at us.

"Please give me my guitar and pick back," Baby politely commanded.

She walked close to him and reached her hand out, but Bon-Bon stepped back. He held the equipment closely to himself. His ears were lowered and his eyes were wide. She stepped even closer to him. His eyelids lowered, and he let out a snarl.

"Stay away from me!" Bon-Bon warned.

This startled us. I felt my circuits boiling up as shock engulfed my mind. Now my face plates shifted around more than ever. I walked next to Baby and looked down at Bon-Bon. He stopped snarling when he looked up at me. My face bursted open, revealing my endoskeleton.

"Bon-Bon, give the guitar and pick back to Baby now!" I commanded, screaming at the little rabbit.

His whole body trembled as his eyes grew wider than before. His ears completely flattened. His tail didn't even move. With shaking paws, he walked forward and handed the equipment back to Baby. He looked back at me. My face plates were still open.

"Now apologize!" I barked.

"But-"

"Apologize!" I repeated.

He gulped and said, "I'm sorry for taking your guitar and not giving it back to you. I only wanted to try it out."

Baby stood there. Her body was frozen in place. She just stared at me. I knew exactly why. I placed my hand on her shoulder and snapped my fingers in front of her face. That woke her from her state of shock. Her eyes looked up.

"Let's head back to our stage now!" I suggested.

"Y. . . Yeah. Let's go back," she replied.

We walked out with Bon-Bon following behind us. We back to the stage and leaped onto it. We got into our position. I looked at my pals. Bon-Bon was sitting on the drum set's seat. Drum sticks rested in his paws. I turned my head around and looked at Baby. Though she was in her normal position, I could tell something was wrong.

"Is something bugging you?" I asked.

"No," she said, but I knew it was a lie.

"You don't need to hide it. I would be happy to help you."

"Why did discipline Bon-Bon, but not the boys?" She asked

"Bon-Bon was acting aggressive earlier and would have attacked you. Although your right about them not following a rule, they meant no hurt to each other and were having fun," I stated.

"I see. Why did you even bother to help me?" she asked.

"You're my friend, silly!" I pointed out.

"But we fought earlier," she pointed out.

"So? I heard that friends fight all the time."

"I find strange that you even consider me a friend. You have only known me for a day and a half or so."

"Everyone is my friend unless they prove otherwise. Besides, we're going to have to be friends and work together now that we share a stage."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you and what goes on in your head, but thank you."

"Anything for a friend in need! Anyway, I think we should power down for the night. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

She simply nodded and turned to an empty room. She shut herself off for the night. I looked in front of me, performing for no one. I got into position, but I couldn't shut myself off at the moment. I couldn't help but think of today. It was strange and annoying in some parts, but I liked it. I did get to know our new band member a bit better. She seems to ease more comfortably to he new location and us. I just wonder what tomorrow will be like. I finally shut myself off for tonight.

 _Author's Notes: So that was chapter 3! Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby's friendship is starting to develop. Originally, there was going to be some differences like the dialogue and some situations they faced. I like this version the most out of my other ideas. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
